


The Truth Behind His Smiles

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boys' Love, Cute, During Canon, Established Relationship, M/M, whale island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: Sitting together on a warm Whale Island night, Killua wonders why Gon's smiles are so bright. Gon helps him figure out the answer.This takes place on during the canon when Gon took Killua to Whale Island, but they've been in a relationship for about a month and a half. This is not related to my (and Flufflecakez') other Whale Island fic "Unexpected Surreality".





	The Truth Behind His Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this sweet and sappy KilluGon fic I wrote to brighten my mood. If it brightens your mood too, let me know~

Killua couldn’t believe how much light one person could produce by simply smiling. Even though it was night on Whale Island, Gon was beaming more brilliantly than all the stars and the moon combined. But, Killua knew this wasn’t a special occurrence. The spiky-haired boy usually wore a radiant grin when he talked of people he cared about, such as Kurapika and Leorio, his dad, and some guy named Kite. This was just one of those times. Still, the younger boy couldn’t focus on the words leaving that precious mouth.

“And so that’s why I think Mito-san is the best mother… Killua?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Best mother. Great cook.”

“Killua, that’s not what I said. I said it’s because she gives great advice.”

“That too.” Killua watched his boyfriend fall into an adorable pout.

“You weren’t listening at all, were you?”

“Sorry, not really,” the ex-assassin admitted, leaning back on his hands to gaze up at the sky. There were so many stars, but they sparkled so much less than the person next to him. “I can’t seem to focus on what you’re saying,” he continued, “when I see your smile when you talk.”

“My smile? My smile… my smile, huh…” There was a long pause, filled by the sounds of their crackling campfire and the calls of evening wildlife. Suddenly, Gon stood up and moved to sit on Killua’s lap, wrapping his arms around the startled boy’s shoulders.

“What the-? Baka, what are you doing?”

“I’m sorry, Killua. I didn’t realize how you were feeling.”

“How I was feeling? I have no idea what you m-” Killua’s words were cut off by Gon’s sweet kiss. The white-haired boy was super confused, but he would never turn down the chance to feel such soft lips against his. The couple made out for a while, quietly enjoying the moment that seemingly came out of nowhere.

After a few minutes, Gon pulled away with flushed cheeks and a string of saliva he hurriedly wiped away with the back of his hand before speaking. “Killua, you don’t need to feel jealous, okay?”

“Why would I feel jealous?” the boy in question responded honestly, still not sure what ideas were running through his boyfriend’s head. He watched as Gon turned a cuter shade of pink.

“Well, I’m always telling you about everyone else, so it must seem like they’re the ones who make me happy,” the older boy murmured, gently pressing a finger against his lover’s lips, “but the reason I smile when I talk about them is because I’m talking to _you_ , Killua.”

For a moment, the pair fell into an awkward silence before Killua shot forward to bury his face in Gon’s white tank top. Unfortunately, he knew the boy on his lap could feel the heat from the blush that had exploded across his face. He heard a giggle and felt a knowing hand softly stroke his hair. Wrapping his arms around Gon’s waist, it took the ex-assassin a minute to regain his composure.

“You know,” Killua grumbled into his boyfriend’s chest after a while, “I wasn’t jealous…”

“Hmm? What did you say?”

“I said-” Lifting his head, Killua found himself unable to repeat his words. Staring up at his partner’s innocent smile made him decide not to correct the adorable misunderstanding. Instead, the white-haired tsundere shot Gon a cattish grin, “You really didn’t hear me?”

“No, you were talking with your head in my shirt.”

“Well then,” Killua sang lightly, tenderly tightening his hug, “I guess you’ll never know~”

“Don’t tease me!”

“I should say the same to you! Sitting on my lap and kissing me like that… do you know how stimulating that is?”

“Hey! Wait! At least lay down the picnic blanket, Killuaaa!”

With that, the sweet moment ended and their normal antics returned. But, for the first time, Killua finally understood why he found Gon’s smiles so dazzling. They filled his heart with not just light, but also a gentle warmth he could only guess was pure love.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, my cat died over the weekend, so I wanted to write something to cheer myself up before my birthday on Friday. Imagining Killua and Gon's loving relationship, especially early on, makes me feel a little less blue. I hope you will leave comments or kudos (or both) if you enjoyed this little snippet of their love!


End file.
